


Desert doesn't bring glory

by Arbiter2991



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Exploration, FCFics, Gen, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wilderness, mundies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Blossom returns from her first adventure in the wilderness, It didnt went as well as she expected.
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	1. Chapter 1

It was before midnight when Blossom put her light sleepwear and lied down to rest. She squirmed on the bed, unable to fall asleep because of her sore limbs. While shifting her position, she kicked a brick wall with her bare foot, hurting herself even more.

“Damn it! I can't even rest properly!” She berated herself. She threw her blanket off and decided to see if the farm has some painkillers, she boldly declined to use before. She did her best to not put weight on the foot who just had hit the bricks, but she lost her balance really soon.  
“Fuck! While laying on the cold floor, she questioned her recent efforts.

_“ How I can become a survivalist if I fall over my own legs. And I have to be one. Fable society has no place for me. The mundane world is even worse. I need to be better, stronger!” _  
__

When Blossom was busy with her monologue, her aunt, Rose Red, found her, startled by the noise she wanted to know where it’s coming from.” Blossom!” She rushed to help the young woman pick herself up.” I told you to rest goddamn it. If you die under my care, then Snow will have my head.”  
“I just had second thoughts about those painkillers, I am so in pain, I can’t even go to sleep. It’s infuriating! I should be tougher than this! ” Blossom coughed, trying to stand by herself.

“You won’t be if you won’t recover first. Since you can’t be trusted with your actions then I’ll guess I need to keep on you. But let's get those painkillers first.”Rose knelt before her niece, extending her arms to support her.

“ Are you mad? I am not sleeping in bed with you, aunt Rose! I am twenty, not ten!” She spat out, wobbling as she stood, held by Rose, just in case she would fall again.  
Rose tightened her embrace and whispered to Blossom’s ear.“ You're acting like a ten. And that is not what I meant. I have plenty of space in my room, I can call someone to put a second bed there. If you keep the rebel act, I can ask them to tie you to this bed. You know I am not bluffing. Its what snow did your brother, Conner, once” 

“Thanks for the warning, Mom would likely didn't give me one. And I know that, me venting my frustration on you is not right. But I can't exactly unwind regular way when I cant walk maintaining my balance.” Blossom realized that her aunt's right about her childish reaction, it brought nice memories, and put a smile on her face. Life was so simple ten years ago.

“See? I am not that bad of a host. I can do more than this. You clearly need to talk about your desert trek trip. And I know you won’t call snow, I wouldn't do that too. Besides, I know your anger isn't with me, if that would be the case, you would turn into a wolf by now.” Rose kept held tight hold. Blossom didn't mind, she didn't want to admit it, but similarities between her and her aunt were more than appearance. Maybe she is one of few fables who can actually help her. At the very least, she should understand her dilemma.


	2. chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom moves to Her aunt's room and tells what happened in the desert.

Blossom moved to Rose’s bedroom, supported by her aunt. She tried to convince her she can get there herself, but her aunt knew better, she didn't leave her side for a second. Once they sat on the bed, Rose ordered Boo Bear to bring aspirin, medkit and second bed to her room by her magical shell, used as a communication device. Her command was soft, confident, natural. It made the Blossom awe from witnessing it.

“Wow, the position of farm leader seems to suit you. If someone would tell me when I was young this would happen, I wouldn't believe.” Blossom jested, knowing the history behind her aunt. How she broke every known rule and convention when she was her age.

“I wasn't always, as you probably heard before, but when The Hope has found me, It granted me a great insight and strengthen my intuition. I know if I am to be embodiment of second chances, I need to correct the errors I made here. I admit, it came easier than expected, but I won’t complain. It feels right to do the right thing; which currently is helping you, my delicate flower.”

“ Don’t call me that!” Blossom huffed, crossing her arms defensively, and flared her nostrils.

“It's not my fault, that Snow named you this way. You should own it, rather fight against it. Names are part of us.” Her philosophical rhetoric was interrupted by the help she requested a few moments earlier. “Thank you Boo. I knew I can rely on you.”

The bear nodded graciously and smiled. He was rather silent type after losses he suffered. He pushed the bed to the wall, so it was close to the one, the two women were sitting on.

Rose stood up, grabbed the aspirin and the medkit and said,” Time to deal with your pain, Blossom.” She passed the pill to her younger guest. She also then picked up antiseptic spray. Blossom moved her bare left foot forward, the one she got a scratch on.

“This is embarrassing, that little thing made me lose my balance,” Blossom mumbled.

“ I think it was your overall condition. You were really banged up when you returned from the desert. We need to talk about this, unless you want to explain it to your parents. But we both know it’s not going to happen.” Rose summarised as she wrapped Blossom's foot in a bandage, it wasn’t bleeding but it was just in case any infection would find a way in.

“I guess, I can tell you about my time out there. It’s not like I can pretend to be strong and capable when you literally saved my life. I would die out there if I didn’t return so soon, glad you kept the portal open and guarded.” Blossom explained as she positioned herself, laying down on the bed brought by boo, staring at the ceiling. She a hole in it, but there was no point asking about it, she knew the building is surprisingly sturdy considering the time and events in it.

“That’s the spirit.” Rose encouraged her.” there is no shame in failure, if learned something from it. I am glad you are okay. Even fables have their limits. And of course, I would have the portal under watch after I opened it for you, but how was the desert really?

“At first it was exciting, enchanting even. The rock formations, the animals, the swirling sand around me. A brand new experience I couldn’t get enough of. I wish I have one of those mundy devices to capture that landscape.” Blossom’s speech was subtle and dreamy. 

Rose’s face got a little more straight, trying to imagine it.”I feel you, I had my share of exploration. Can't compare this feeling to anything else.”

“ It was great until my third night out there. I couldn’t find any place to be warm, and sand was oddly very cold after dark, even my wolf form didn’t help much. That kind of shock weakens the body more than anticipated. It took me one more day to find a shelter, a cavern to be specific, it was quite thin, but so am I. I prefer to be uncomfortable than half-frozen. But by then it already took a toll on me. I wasn’t so full of energy like I am usually am. Blossom reminisced about feeling numb upon awakening, the trouble with entering and leaving the tunnel which served as her entry, the cold sand of her first three nights.

“I am sorry to hear it, but you were out for almost two weeks, It surely get better with time, right?” Rose inquired with an intense look on Blossom. Like she was questioning her part in this journey, by opening the portal.

“After six days I spotted a mundy camp. I stayed with them for a while, they let me have my own tent and they told me interesting things about the area. I also managed to save the supplies I brought with me, thanks to their generosity.” Blossom went back to sitting position, and rubbed her legs, as the painkillers didn’t kick in just yet.

“So what have you learned from them?” Rose inquired.

“For them, crossing this desert is a long time tradition, every major shelter served for a generation of mundies. It’s fascinating. Also, they try to do it in early spring, for safety reasons. The group I met was a bit late.” Blossom watched her aunt keeping calm and steady, letting her share her experiences.

“I thought you don’t like mundie society and its rules.” Rose raised a valid point. Blossom bit her lip, she wasn’t sure how to explain the difference.

“ Those men and women don’t live by them, at least while they are out there. Can’t say much about their destination. As for what I learned, effective digging for one. The water is deep under the surface, much more than one would think. It’s hard to explain, it’s all about how it feels.”

“I take your word for it, But if you get along with them, then why leave.”

“The fucking sandstorm. It appeared very suddenly I exerted myself greatly to help them save themselves, I succeded, but I put myself at great risk. If not for my wolf form, then I wouldn’t be able to escape. I know its risky with mundies around, but in all that chaos they would surely count as hallucination or something. Besides, I don’t think anyone would believe in a forest animal in the middle of the desert.” Blossom anger caused her to get a little red on her cheeks and forehead.

Rose was stoic she carefully analyzed her story. Unlike other fables, she wouldn’t dare to judge her niece for transformation or her language. She treated her as an adult who can make her own decisions and handle the consequences. It was all the young woman needed at the time.” So what why you got so drained, I presume you had to keep the transformation for a while to outrun the sandstorm.”

“I can keep transformation for a while, that isn’t really an issue for me. But I exert myself as human significantly before I did it. And I lost my supplies. So I had to return to the portal weaken. I know as a fable I can handle lack of nutrition for a long time, but it’s not exactly pleasant.” Blossom shifted her weight and laid on the bed again. It all came back to her, the shock, the sweat, blood, and her way back in shame and defeat. Hurt pride chad her as much as her muscles. And painkiller couldn’t solve that problem.

“ I can conjure more food if you need it, the only thing you need to do is ask.” Rose offered it immediately.

“To prove I am not ready to live on my own? I didn’t last half the expected time. Glad no one else from the family cant see it.” Blossom wanted to cry, but her stubbornness helped her to slow it down. She turned face down toward the mattress to hide her tears.

Rose stood up and sat by Blossom’s side. She patted her head gently, she knew she needs to let her niece process the negative feelings in her own way, it was simply a gesture of kindness.  
“I won’t tell them if that's a concern. And you didn’t fail. You help save those mundies, that is something you should remember.” Blossom turned herself back to face rose. The Readhead woman smiled widely, she felt satisfied with her words taking an effect on her niece .” Not all our gives the result we wanted. But from I heard, your journey had a meaning, just not the one you set initially. You’re still young, Blossom, just recover and try again. I believe in you, girl.”

“ Maybe your right aunt Rose, but what If I face something I can’t outrun?”” blossom bit her lip and curled her finger. It was a subconscious reaction for ser insecurities, she couldn't really control it.

“ you will figure out the way, you’re tougher than you think, but both of us could use some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow if you like.” Rose stood up and turned towards her own bed.

Blossom turned to the side and covered herself with a blanket. The lights were switched off by Rose by switch on the wall  
“Oh, one more thing!” Rose, get back to Blossom's bed and kissed her forehead.

“ Rose, I am twenty, we talked about this” Blossom grumbled.

“ I will stop when Snow will stop, you got to deal with it,” Rose teased her niece, knowing the answer is probably never.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is considered a one-shot. But I might expand it one day.


End file.
